


strangers

by stateofdreamin



Series: fics inspired by songs [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers ish, F/M, Fluff ish, celebrity au kind of, i got lazy at the end soz, theyre cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofdreamin/pseuds/stateofdreamin
Summary: We're falling head over heels for something that aint real, it could never be usJust you and I





	strangers

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wanted to write a celebrity au but i didn't know what to base it on, and im not the most creative person out there. 
> 
> title inspired by strangers - sigird

Their faces were plastered on magazines, online articles and posters, everyone saw them as co-stars in love. There wouldn't be a day where they didn't get a tweet or a comment on their newest post about "peraltiago" and how their fans wished they were dating. Everyone thought they loved each other, and they made it out to be like that even though the reality was that they couldn't stand each other.

Here's the thing; Amy loves organization. She likes it when everything is clean, in it's right place and organized. Her mind is clearer then, and she can focus on doing her job. But when her co-star, Jake Peralta, makes it her personal mission to push her buttons and mess with her, it gets tiring.

He's her polar opposite. Where she's clean; he's messy. She has a (semi) healthy and balanced diet, whereas his diet consisted of gummy bears and orange soda. They just didn't get along, but they didnt want to disappoint their fans who were sure they were best friends because they would be in the same movie, so they kept up an act.

Even though they didn't like each other, they didn't really know each other too well. Sure, they knew bits and pieces like the fact that Jake's favorite movie of all time was Die Hard, and that Amy was deathly allergic to dogs, but they only knew that about each other because Jake wouldn't stop talking about it and if Amy was in the same room as a dog for too long she could die. It's not like they've sat down and had a full conversation that didnt end (or start) by yelling.

Amy was tired. No, exhausted. After getting a call the day before about her dad being in the hospital, and her not having the chance to fly back to her hometown until next week, she hadn't gotten that much sleep. So she just wanted to sit down in her trailer, call her mom to talk and ask how her dad's doing before she could head home. But as soon as she opened the door to her trailer she saw that all her furniture had been covered in saran wrap, she got frustrated. After closing (more like slamming) the door to her trailer, she marched up to the trailer that belonged to the person she knew had done it.

"Peralta!", she yelled, after opening the door, and gave him the angriest look she could with the little amount of energy she had again.

Jake turned dramatically in his chair, looked up from his phone, and said; "and to what do i owe this pleasure?".

As if she wasnt annoyed enough already, the smug smile on his face ticked her off even more and she was sure you could see smoke coming out of her ears. "What the fuck did you do to my stuff?", she said between gritted teeth.

"Whatever do you mean?", was the response.

Amy ran her hand through her hair, and took a deep breath so she wouldnt go completely off on him.

(Although she was sure she'd lose her cool once he opened his mouth again.)

"I'm not in the mood for this today, Jake", she said before making eye contact with him. "Was it really necessary to wrap everything in my trailer in saran wrap?".

His smile dropped, as he took in how defeated she looked, and he considered going easy on her for once. But then he remembered the snarky comments she had made all day (somehow more hurtful than normally) and the thought of apologizing flew right out the window.

"Well, I wouldn't want you things to get dirty, would I?", he said, smugly. "I'm pretty sure I did you a favor, Santiago".

She rolled her eyes, sighed and muttered a 'whatever' before turning to leave the trailer. But when she tried to open the door, it wouldn't move. She tried to push the handle down even more, to see if she hadn't done it correctly, but it didn't move at all. After trying to push the door open using her entire body, Jake asked her what she was doing.

"I'm trying to leave", she said in an annoyed tone, "but your stupid trailer door wont open."

"I'll show you how to do it", he smugly said, while going to open the door, but to his surprise it wouldn't budge. He heard Amy snicker behind him, so he shot her an annoyed glance before calling someone for help.

"Someone will be here to try and fix it in a bit", he said, and noticed that Amy had taken his place in his chair. But instead of bickering about it like two children, he sat down in the one next to hers.

"That's exactly what i need right now", he hears her mumbling, and decides not to take a lot of offense by it, since she's not exactly the first person he'd want to be stuck somewhere with.

Some time goes by without them saying anything, before the silence gets too much for amy.

"Seriously though", she starts, and moves her head to look at him properly. "Why did you do that to my stuff?".

He doesn't really know what to say, because he doesn't really know why. She just didn't seem to like him, so instead of getting upset by it he'd do dumb pranks on her to annoy her.

"You're just really fun to tease", he decides to say. "Like, when you get mad you frown really hard.", he frowns to demonstrate. "And you look like someone decided to call you by something you hate. Plus, you already dislike me, so I've got nothing to lose really".

She doesn't really say anything to that, just leans back and closes her eyes. A few minutes go by again, and she hears him chuckle beside her.

"What's so funny?", she asks. Not that she cares, really, she's just bored and decided that talking is better than just sitting in the silence, slowly going crazy. As someone with seven brothers, silence isn't really something she's used to or likes. She usually has some music, or a bad tv show in the background when she's home and at work there's constant noise.

"check twitter", he just said, still with a smile plastered on his face.

So she does, and sees what he said.

@ **jakeperalta** : me & amy r stuck in my trailer, we asked for help abt 35 minutes ago, i dont see an end. if i die, screen die hard at my memorial plz

She snorts, and decides to tweet something back at him.

@ **AmySantiago** : @jakeperalta you're so overdramatic. Even if they never show up, we have enough orange soda and candy for you to survive on. Me, on the other hand, will die because you don't have any water OR nutritious food around. Please send help. It's urgent.

"Wow, I'm being overdramatic?", he says and feigns hurt. "You'll do fine with my orange soda and candy, I think you'll adapt just fine."

She snorts again, and raises her eyebrow. "My teeth will rot, when we get out of here im forcing your assistant to supply your fridge with water bottles and actual food."

He laughs at that, and she never really noticed how beautiful his laugh was. Sure, he had laughed in her presence before but she usually ignored his existence until she no longer couldn't.

"Oh god, look at the replies", she hears him say with amusement. So she scrolls down the replies to their little thread, and isn't really shocked by what she sees.

 **@purealtiago** : just date already, cowards.  
**@jakeandamy** : SHUT UP SJFDKVNHSLDKJV we love one (1) celebrity couple!  
**@peraltiago4ever** : what are u two gonna do stuck in a trailer huh?

She doesn't really know what to say, so she chuckles a bit. "If only they knew that we didn't like each other in reality, they would flip", she says, and avoids his gaze.

"I never said I didn't like you, I just figured since you weren't exactly my biggest fan that I wouldn't try to force some kind of friendship onto you", he says, and she didn't really expect that. "Why don't you like me, exactly?"

She ponders for a minute, opens her mouth to speak, and closes it again when she realizes she doesn't really have a good reason. Sure, he was messy and childish, but those weren't really good reasons to strongly dislike someone?

"Now that I actually think about it, I don't know", she says. "I guess I thought that since we're the exact opposite of each other, we wouldn't get along", and she realizes how stupid it sounds when she says it out loud.

"Wow, Santiago", he says, and shakes his head. "How superficial of you" he jokes.

"I'm sorry! I know how stupid it sounds now", she says and laughs a bit. He hadn't done anything to her (except the pranks, but they just annoyed her) so she doesnt really think theres a genuine reason for her to not like him.

He's about to say something, when her phone lets her know she has a text. And the smile she has on her face, turns into a little frown as she sighs and replies.

"Is there something wrong?", he asks, genuinely concerned.

She looks up and ponders if she should tell him about her dad, and the stress of what's going on, she really just decided that she didnt hate his guts after all, but did that mean that they were the best of friends?. But seeing the certainity in his face, she starts to talk.

"My dad had a heart attack, so he's in the hospital", she starts, and takes a deep breath before continuing. "It was really unexpected, so my family is just in a state of shock and I can't get out to visit him till tomorrow and im just not sure how to deal with it right now."

A huge weight is lifted off her shoulders, and she realizes how good it is to talk to someone about it. Sure, she found out about just yesterday, but even keeping it bottled up for one day had taken its toll on her.

"I'm so sorry, Amy", she hears him say. And she thanks him, not really knowing what else to say.

Jake is about to say something else, when the door to the trailer opens. He's not sure if he should feel relieved that they can get out, or annoyed at the fact that he seems to get interrupted a lot. His thoughts are interrupted when he sees Amy get up, and stands up as well.

"Hey", he says, to get her attention, and when she turns to look at him, he continues. "I'd like to actually get to know you, since we're gonna be working on this movie for a long time and so we maybe could become friends?", he says the last part as a question, and it's clear that he's a bit nervous.

Amy smiles.

"Sure", she says, and he feels relieved. "We can start getting to know each other while you help me clean up all the saran wrap in my trailer", she says as she walks out of his trailer. He chuckles and follows her out the door.

They don't know it yet, but their deep talk while an unholy amount of saran wrap was surrounding them, was the start of an amazing relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment constructive criticism, i'd really appreciate it so i could get better at writing! hope u liked it :))


End file.
